dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nero Belphegor
Nero Belphegor, formerly known as Nero Bael, and nicknamed the Mad Beast of the Underworld, is the final of the seven Great Satans and the younger brother of the current Lord Bael. He rules as the tie-breaker of the seven Great Satans and chooses to only act when the other six Great Satans are stuck between a tie. He also acts as a manager between the seven factions of the 72 pillars being nicknamed The Chancellor of the 72 Pillars. He is shown to be a corrupt and arrogant individual who only became a Satan due to the King Faction wanting someone loyal to them as a Satan because of this, Caesar Lucifer and Arie Mammon have some animosity towards him. Appearance Nero Belphegor's appearance takes the form of a young-looking man who appears to be in his 20s with spiky black hair, stylized sticking up and violet eyes, the typical appearance of a Bael. He is typically seen wearing business suits to showcase his status as a Great Satan, which mainly consists of the colors of his clan (black pants, purple dress shirt, black waist coat, and a matching tie and black shoes). At one point in the past he would wear the Bael Sigil on his tie however he was forced by the other Great Satans into removing it. Being a Bael he is also noted to have a muscular build and large chest and a common pair of black devil wings. Personality Nero is noted to be extremely loyal to the Bael Family and the King Faction as a whole. It's due to his immense loyalty that some question how he can serve as a Satan. He is extremely prideful in his family and his power and looks down on others he deems weak and inferior to high-class devils. He also however doesn't seem to enjoy the current era of peace with Heaven and the Grigori however despite these feelings due to not wanting to bring shame on the Bael family he doesn't act on these feelings. Similar to other Bael members he believes in demonic power overall and will actively discriminate against those who are weaker than himself. He is extremely hostile towards the Marquis Gremory family because the current Generation of Gremory have stolen the Power of Destruction which could threaten the Bael clan's power. He only became a Satan due to the fact that he was unable to acquire the Bael clan from his brother and as a result due to the wishes of the other King Families he took on the name Belphegor, in order to act as their proxy if orders arise that could affect their standing and power. History Nero was born the younger brother of the current Lord Bael and as a result he couldn't acquire the Bael Family. When the New Satan Government was being established he used the backing of other families in order to take on the name Belphegor and as a result Caesar and Arie both have some animosity with him. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a ultimate-class devil Nero possesses the demonic power to back it up. Focusing all of his strength on being a wizard-type he has immense power when it comes to magic and manipulating his demonic energy. He is capable of teleportation instantaneously and has intensive knowledge when it comes to elemental magic. Power of Destruction: The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Being a control-type he has more efficient control over the ability to the point where he is called a master. He however only uses this power on opponents he considers worthy, instead using immense fire, lightning, and ice magic on opponents he doesn't consider powerful enough. * Extinguishing Fog: A powerful ability created by Nero Belphegor and the first of it's kind. Nero can summon the power of destruction from his fingertips in the form of a smoke that spreads involuntarily to his control and slowly breaks up any non-living matter that comes in his path. The attack is so powerful that it can even destroy magical attacks or spells into nothingness, Caesar Lucifer has even compared it to his own powerful sealing magic at it's peak. '''Flight: '''Being a devil, Nero can fly using his two black devil wings. Trivia * His personality was created as the stereotypical Bael. * Nero is the name of the Roman emperor, Nero. Nero's reign was lavish and tyrannical. He killed his mother, persecuted Christians and is said to have "fiddled while Rome burned." Which is why I chose it as a name for this character. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse